


Sin, Repent, Repeat

by agirlnamedtruth, weekendgothgirl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Marking, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Painplay, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Redemption, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare seeks a redemption that only Lucrezia can grant him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He’d left the candle to burn down on purpose as he waited for her to return. It had been deemed for the best that Cesare not attend the funeral. After all, it was his sword Alfonso had decided to throw himself onto and Rome did like a scandal, he knew that better than anyone. He also knew that while their father was trying to paint it as anything but, it was his fault.

When she came through the doors, looking as world weary as he’d ever seen her, he felt nothing but guilt. Her black brocade made her skin look ghostly, her blonde hair white, her rouge like a pinched cheek but underneath, she was still beautiful, eyes stained with tears than an Angel might have shed for a dying mortal. She hadn’t seen him yet, shrouded in the shadows of her chambers. She wouldn’t cry if she knew he was watching.

She pulled her black gloves off, blowing on her hands even though it wasn’t cold. He should leave her to her grief but he couldn’t. He never could. He had to make her smile, make her laugh again, no matter the cost. No matter the scandal.

He knows the moment she felt his presence behind her but only from experience. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, her back losing some of its stiffness, her breathing a little gentler. She doesn’t say a word to him until his hands touched her skin, feeling it cold and dry, like the harshest winter morning. “Cesare.”

“I’m here,” he says, pressing a soft kiss on her neck. He feels her shiver beneath his hands but she doesn’t pull him closer nor does she push him away. He couldn’t blame her for being hesitant. He hadn’t seen her since... well, he hadn’t seen her since. “I am sorry for your husband.”

Lucrezia closes her eyes for a moment his words simultaneously calming and irritating. She knows he can feel her hesitation with him and despite it all, she feels saddened by it. She still loves him so. The tiredness she feels isn't just grief over a lost husband but a lost brother too. More than anything she just wants to curl into his arms and forgive him but there's something stopping her. Her emotions war in her breast and she cannot do anything to tame them.

Turning, she finally looks at her brother. She hopes her eyes look distant rather than betray her wretched heart. "Why are you here, Cesare?" Her voice sounds cold, biting like ice even to her own ears.

"I'm here for you, sis." He tries to keep his tone warm despite how hers had turned his blood to ice. If she'd screamed, struck him perhaps, he would know how to fight back, how to hold her as she broke, how to put her back together, with shaking hands. But this, this distance, was her armour, stopping her from feeling anything, even the warmth of his touch.

"I don't know what to feel." She turns, looking at herself in the mirror, eyes darting at the shadowy shape of her brother before dropping her gloves. She feels tired, not just from grief and travel but from holding herself together. All she wants to do is curl up in bed but with Cesare here, she can feel herself wanting to take comfort in him.

Cesare reaches for her chin, to tilt her head up so he can look in her eyes, show her that he isn't there to offer the false pity that the rest of Rome had. "You can feel however you want to feel. Sad, angry, relieved, I would not judge you, you know that."

Her jaw works before she spits out, "Relieved? Why would I be relieved?" She pulls away from her brother, walking past him with her hands clenched to stop them shaking. Why today of all days?

Cesare closes his eyes, regretting his poor choice of words. "I only meant that you are free now, to do as you please without the ties of Naples binding you."

Lucrezia's eyes flash and she suddenly feels warm for the first time since her husband’s death. She feels like shaking him, hurting him but she can't move. It would all be so much easier if she didn't love him so.

Raising her head to trap him in her gaze. "You know as well as I that I was never trapped. Not in the ways that counted." He looks as though she's slapped him and she feels a tendril of satisfaction curl in her stomach. They both know what they did under her husband’s nose.

"You could have been, if he had a mind to." He reaches for her but she pulls back again. "You blame me."

"He died by your blade, brother. Who else could I blame?"

Cesare swallows the urge to remind her who started the fight, who pulled the first blade and instead pulled loose the ties on his shirt until it fell away. "Serve justice then, sister. Say the word and I will have whips brought to you, flails, daggers, I'm sure we can arrange to have the rack brought over from the Castel if you desire."

Her eyes betray her as her gaze drinks in his bare chest. She aches to touch, to feel the comfort of his strength around her but her lips move before she realizes. Her ears finding the insult in his words. "You mock me, Cesare. On today of all days?" She swallows, eyes steady but resigned. "What did I do to earn this?"

He doesn't answer her last question. He could have stayed away tonight, left this catharsis until morning but he could not bear to think of her suffering a moment longer than propriety demanded she suffer.

"I do not mock," he assures her, grabbing her hand and nearly crushing it in his own to keep it. He drags her nails over his chest, leaving angry red lines in their wake. "I submit. Punish me for the wrongs I have committed to you. Hurt me like you are hurting."

Lucrezia swallows as she registers the ache in her hand, her brother’s grip strong and sure. Pulling free, she rubs at her hand before placing it on his chest again. The tip of her nails resting on his skin. "If you wish me to hurt you, to give you redemption I shall. I cannot harm you with whips or any other implements. If you wish for me to deliver you, I will do it my way."

Cesare casts his eyes down, submitting to her like he would no other. "As you wish."

Her hand twitches against his chest as she watches his quiet submission. Softly she drags her nails along his flesh, watching his reaction carefully. She needs to know that he's giving this willingly and not just trying to please her.

He keeps himself from making a sound, even as her nails sting over his skin. It scratches at something deeper inside, something that wants to burn, wants more, wants it harder, wants her to punish him properly but he takes what she offers without a word of complaint or criticism.

Sometimes Lucrezia believes that she can read Cesare's mind and other times she wishes she could. Today she wishes with all her aching heart that she could. Her nails bite harder into her brother's hard flesh and muscle as she glances around him to check her door. Sighing with relief she finds it closed and nobody will disturb her. They were all told to leave her to her grief.

Watching the trails appear from her nails on Cesare's skin, she's suddenly grateful to her brother. Grateful that he hasn't left her sick with grief and tears. She's also grateful for his love and for taking some of her pain. Raising her head she whispers, "et adducam vos in vestra redemptio mea. Simul nos pacem inueniemus."

He can't help but smile despite their bleak situation. It falls so sweetly from her lips, the language of her love stories, of her great poets. His fingers stroke over her lips as though he could find the words still upon them and he promises, "Et det tibi pacem."

And he would, he would quiet her mind and soothe her soul if he knew of a way but he could only see the thing that brought him peace. Leaning down, he presses his lips to hers, ever so gently in case she would pull back. But again he was consumed with fire, desiring to burn through him, always wanting more and it is he that pulls away.

Smiling despite herself, Lucrezia leans up to press her lips to Cesare's again. One hand is still pressed to her brother’s chest, the other curled around his hip. Softly she murmurs, "My way," before urging him towards her bed. She presses him to the centre, as if he were a sacrifice awaiting her terrible justice. Tilting her head, she supposes that is exactly what he's thinking.

Letting her guide him was oddly easy, it's easier giving up control to her than it had ever been with anyone else. It always had been. He looks up at her, waiting on a single word or gesture. Waiting for her to punish him as she saw fit.

Lucrezia's gaze flits over her brother’s body before settling on his face. She's amazed at how calm and content he is, the trust and sorrow she sees in his eyes. She knows Cesare is ready for what he believes he deserves. A part of her is glad he asked for this. Glad that she too can use this to get past her husband’s death. She knows her brother though and she decides on a little ceremony, almost a ritual to help him stay at ease with his plan.

Slowly her gaze moves around the room, searching for something that would be painful enough to ease both their souls but not enough to truly harm her beloved brother. Her eyes catch on the flickering candles around her bed and she smiles gently. Turning back to Cesare she straddles his thighs and speaks softly to him, "quid fecisti erunt poenitentia. Tua patientia tua redemptionem adducit."

Cesare nods, even though he is sure true redemption is beyond him. Not for his crimes, not for the blood on his hands and not for breaking her heart. But he lets her hands brush over his skin, tracing over the fading marks she'd left. Too temporary, he thinks, as is everything in this world except for her.

Lucrezia smiles softly, nails pressing hard into his flesh suddenly. She watches as surprise and pain chase across his face but she's not prepared for the pleasure.

Licking her lips, she soothes her hands across his torso. Fingers fluttering over the tops of his bare hips, up along his sides to his rib cage. Soft skin and strong muscle flexing under her hands. Slowing she brushes his nipples before sliding over his stomach, her eyes torn between watching his face and the path her hands are taking. There's a part of her that wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of this moment. Of her comforting her husband’s killer on the day of his funeral but even more so is the way Cesare can never stop her love for him.

Pulling her hands away from him, reluctantly she pins him under her gaze. "I need you to undress me, dear brother."

Cesare reaches up to her shoulders, pushing down the sleeves of her dress to bare them. "As you command."

She nods once shallowly as she wishes for more of his touch. Still perhaps she shouldn't today. Perhaps she should stop this and tell him to come back tomorrow. She knows that she won't though, she doesn't want him to suffer longer than he has and selfishly she doesn't want to either. She's sick of grief and suffering, she wants comfort.

His hands pause over the laces on her bodice, catching her eye to make sure she meant it.

Nodding again more firmly she whispers, "salvatio est de labiis meis." Leaning down she presses her lips to Cesare's, the kiss chaste but a sign of things to come.

Even though her kiss was gentle, it was enough to soothe him, to know that she didn't truly hate him and that somehow, she might even still love him. He unpicked the laces on her dress with careful fingers, his gaze steady on her chest, watching her breathing, making sure she was just as soothed as he. When the last knot was unthreaded, he slipped the first layer of black brocade over her arms, over her waist, until it pooled at her hips, her position in his lap stopping him from removing it entirely. The next layer was silk, pure ink black and as smooth as water, that slipped off easily, like water cascading over a fall. Her slip was snow by comparison, stark pure white, simple linen. She caught her hand in his before he could touch it, before he could lay her completely bare.

Shaking her head, she brings his hand to her lips. Placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles she murmurs, "No. Not yet my brother."

Holding the layers against her as she slides off the bed. Turning to look at Cesare over her shoulder she allows the material to fall, letting it pool at her feet.

He watches her, eyes following her about the room but not daring to follow himself without her permission. In the shadowed light, he can see through the slip, candlelight illuminating the space between the loose material and her skin, the curve of her breasts, her stomach, her hips, the shadowed dusting of hair over her cunt. He looks away; she hasn’t invited him to enjoy her body yet, only the promise of redemption in her eyes.

Smiling quietly to herself, she realises the movement feels foreign to her. It's been a while since she genuinely wanted to smile. For a beat she feels guilty about smiling today but she pushes it away. She won't feel shame for this, Cesare made her smile before she was married, it's no different now.

Turning she slips back on to the bed, settling over his thighs and lays a hand to his chest. "Audivit Dominus, et misertus est mei; Dominus benedicet populo suo in pace." She finishes by pressing a kiss to where her hand is before leaning forward to press a kiss to his head.

The words of his past, of another man to the one he was now, sound different on her lips. Like strength and peace might actually be possible but it would not be the Lord that gave them to him, it would be her. And she, she could tell him heaven and earth would move for them and he would believe her. Only she could put his heart on Osiris’ scales and find it lighter than a feather.

“Et amor? Does He give that too or only strength and peace?” he asks.

"Love, brother? It depends on the love. Ours is a mortal kind... dirty, broken and beautiful. Not the sweet, seraphic love of the above." Scratching down his chest, she uses her nails to tease his nipples.

“That’s what happens after biting the apple, I’m sure you know,” Cesare admits, breathing sharply in, unsure which affects him more, her touch or her words. He longs to have her as she says, in a human, grieving, conflicting way where nothing of the above matters and he knows she can feel it, sat astride him as she is but he ignores that temptation for now, pushing it aside for mortal pain instead.

Leaning down, Lucrezia breathes into her brother’s ear, "I'd thank Eve for that." She bites at Cesare's ear, teeth scraping over sensitive flesh. As she distracts him, she pinches at his hard nipples, gratified by his gasp.

His upper arms twitch with the effort of staying still, not fighting back but he manages it, for her. He wants to ask her if she preferred blissful ignorance in Eden, before he’d plucked her from the tree and sunk his teeth into her flesh, knowing she could never be the same again. But he couldn’t ask because it was her that chose, on her wedding night she came to him. She dropped from the tree willingly. He’d only caught her. He couldn’t have let her fall alone, that would have been unthinkable. Thinking on it now only served to make him pull her closer, his hand firm on her hip as she sparks flints of pain and wanting together inside him.

Biting her lip, Lucrezia lets him hold her close for a while before pulling away. "Do you want forgiveness brother? Do you want me to absolve you?"

Slowly, she drags her hands down Cesare's body, fingers pinching and scratching at his flesh.

“Only from you,” he says. It’s the closest middle ground he can reach without drowning. “Only as you would give it.”

Nodding, Lucrezia pulls back, sitting back on her heels. Admiring the marks already on her brother, she smiles and reaches for the candle closest to her. Her fingers curl around the silver stand and she lifts it, her eyes catching her brother’s gaze. The candle flickers as she brings it towards him. As it burned in her grasp and she looked to him in guidance, he felt like she was Prometheus, stealing fire to give to a mere mortal. He swallowed, he’d never feared the flames, their heat and he’d only wished a moment ago to burn with such a fire. He would willingly give himself over to it. Better her flame than the ones outside their doors. “Do it, my love.”

Licking her lips, she nods, apprehension and excitement coiling in her stomach. Tipping the candle over Cesare's chest, she watches the first drops of wax land on his skin, just to the side of his right nipple. Glancing up and catching Cesare's reaction excites her more than she thought it would. Part of her relishes the pain she's inflicting but a bigger part of her reacts to Cesare.

It stings but it doesn’t hurt enough, a tiny flare in his mind leaving behind a maddening prickling sensation that he longs for her to scratch.

“Again,” he encourages her, only just stopping himself from reaching for her wrist and tipping all of the hot liquid wax onto his chest at once.

One hand presses down onto her brother’s ribs, fingers pinching the flesh as she tips the candle again, trailing the wax down along the centre of his chest. She circles each nipple with wax before righting the candle again.

Stroking over the hardened wax she can't help the thrill that goes through her. His breathing is heavy now, he can’t help it, each burning drop is another rush that stops just short of being enough and keeping himself restrained hurts almost as much. His untouched skin shivers in cold comparison and he longs for her to cast him into the fires of Hell and be done with it, so long as he had her forgiveness. “Am I purged yet, dear sister?”

"Not yet brother, this is just the beginning.”

Dripping wax along his left collarbone, she leans down to blow over the heated skin. Looking down at her work, she places the candle back where it belongs. What she's done is a start but she wants to make her mark. She wants to bite, scratch and mark him. Give him pleasure with the pain and take the comfort she demands.

He keeps his eyes on her as she turns back to him, the candle abandoned. His skin feels tight; the wax dried to his chest feels like droplets of blood. It's only fitting, he supposes.

Her kiss takes him by surprise. He was expecting her to draw his punishment out longer but despite her promise that it wasn't over, he could find nothing punishing in her kiss, even when her teeth bit at his bottom lip.

Sliding down her brothers legs, she gasps breathily as she rubs over him. She didn't expect to be so... aroused by it. Especially the way Cesare reacted, like he'd take anything and everything she would give him happily. Her hands slide over his chest, catching his nipples and the wax as she sucks a bruise into the skin of his hip.

Cesare lets himself fall back on his elbows, watching her, feeling the insistent throbbing of the mark she would give him. His cock twitches against his will, to have her so close, sucking his skin so fervently, it was maddening.

Eventually, Lucrezia pulls back and eyes the bruise critically, it's already a beautiful deep red and she feels a thrill knowing he'll carry her mark. She crawls back up Cesare's body, her lips, tongue and teeth attacking his flesh as she moves.

Looking over her brother, she smiles darkly at the scattered marks she has left on him. She feels cathartic, as if leaving those had been an out pouring of her own pain. She lays herself over her brother, taking his warmth with a sigh. She has missed feeling him against her. Nipping up her brother’s jaw, she whispers in his ear. "Qui Mariam absolvisti, dilectissime frater. Et vos mundi estis, et peccatum est iniquitas."

He can’t help the small sigh of relief he gave. It wasn’t that he couldn’t bear the psychical pain, quite the contrary, he would have endured worse for longer for her but knowing she had forgiven him, in her heart was more important to him than a handful of bites and scratches that would fade come morning. “Peace, then?”

"Peace brother, life is too short to stay mad." She props her chin on her hand, elbows on his chest and regards him calmly. "What do you want now, my love?"

Reaching to pull the pins from her hair, he ran his fingers through her golden curls, using them to gently pull her down into a kiss before he answered, "The only thing I have ever wanted; you."

Lucrezia reaches down, fingers gliding over Cesare's cheek. Her thumb drags over his soft lips, the knuckle catching on her own lip which surprises her. She didn't realise she was so close. Taking her thumb away she closes the gap to nip at her brother’s lip. When she pulls back to breathe she shakes her head, "You know what I meant."

"I only want for you to be happy," Cesare answers, letting her rest her head against his chest. "If you wish to be alone tonight, I will of course understand but I would also want you to know you're never alone if you do not wish to be"

Her arms tighten around her brother as she shakes her head. She can feel his chin on her skull as she moves. Her fingers catch his skin and she whispers firmly, "No. Stay, I am sick of being alone."

Lifting her head, she pokes at the dried wax. "I'm so tired. Will you hold me?"

He runs his hand down her back. Before he would have warned her of the consequences but tonight, the risk was diminished, her servants dismissed and her husband, well, he wasn't going to walk in on them now. He hates himself a little for thinking so but his death might just have brought them peace for a while and that's what Lucrezia needed, more than anything.

"But of course, my love," Cesare says aloud, keeping his thoughts to himself.

Lucrezia nods as she burrows closer to him. For a moment she lays still before shifting and pulling the cover over them both. She snuggles back into position and sighs; it's nice to feel another person’s warmth beside her again.

Cesare knew he should bite his tongue, let her drift off while she could but he couldn't stop the words from escaping, softly like he it was entirely possible he hadn't spoken them at all, merely thought them. "I am sorry, my love."

Lucrezia nuzzles her brother sleepily, weariness deep in her bones from the trying day. "Peace brother," she murmurs sleepily, "you are forgiven."

Pressed close to him she lets her heavy eyelids close and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucrezia comes back to herself slowly, she feels warm with bare skin beneath her hands and face. Her nose filled with a scent more familiar than her own. One she would know anywhere. Awareness comes then and her eyes open quickly. She looks around as if expecting her husband to re-appear before she remembers he won't ever do it again.

She lowers her head again as she calms, a stab of guilt at forgetting his death in her chest. It's quickly replaced by happiness as she looks at Cesare fondly. She hasn't ever been able to do this before, they've never had the luxury of waking in each other's arms as if they were any other pair of lovers.  
Dull light filters the air around them and she watches her brother sleep. He looks so at ease there, no guilt to plague him in his dreams. He stirs lightly and she places light kisses over his face and chest. Kisses like he used to place on her own face as a young girl.

Cesare tenses before he recognises her touch. He almost doesn't want to open his eyes because that's when reality comes crashing back down but for the moment, there is no reality.

He catches her face in his hands, brushing her nose with his. "Morning."

Giggling, she rubs at his nose again before replying, "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Aside from you elbowing me in the face, you mean?" He laughs at her scowl but the very fact she plays along says she is better for the night that had passed before. "Perfectly, you?"

"Better than I have in a long while." She looks at him from under her lashes and presses an open mouthed kiss to his closest nipple. Delighted by the way his eyes widen and he shivers, she does it again. Laying her head on his shoulder now, she presses a kiss to his collarbone.

"I'd forgotten how good it is to wake with someone." She states it matter of fact with no heat or blame in her words. Smiling wickedly, she moves, laying her body over him properly. Their bodies pressed together from chest to ankle and she sighs happily at the feeling of his hard cock against her thigh, even dulled through fabric, it brings comfort. Looking down, she licks her lips and whispers, "Even better with you, Cesare." Fingers trail over his waist and cheek as she confides in him. "I never thought I'd have this."

He tilts her head back, pressing his lips to hers to stop himself telling her it will not last forever, she is bound to be married again and sooner still, the servants would be in to turn down her bed. But the dawn had barely broken yet and for the first time ever he could agree, they had time.

Sucking at her brother’s lip, Lucrezia grinds against him. It feels like an age since she's had anyone and even longer since she had Cesare. She feels as though she should feel guilty but she had Cesare long before anyone else. Breaking their kiss for air, she flicks the dried wax on his chest, nail teasing his nipple.

This time when his hands reach for her nightdress, she moves with him, helping him pull it off and reveal the skin beneath until she was as naked as he. His fingers find a path over her skin but it isn’t enough, he needs to touch every inch of her, trace every curve and line, kiss each sensitive spot. He rolls her over onto her back, drinking her in, trying to decide where to begin.

This is always her favourite time, laid bare beneath her brothers gaze. Anticipation flooding her veins and electricity disturbing the air around them. She writhes against the bed as she luxuriates in the single minded focus he has on her. Licking her lips, she reaches up to cup Cesare's cheek, her thumb stroking soft skin and stubble.

He leans into her touch before taking her hand and pressing a kiss into her palm, her soft skin lined with her past, her present, her future, her loves and her losses. He wonders where he sits on those lines as he leaves them, teeth grazing over her wrist, feeling her pulse pick up.

"Cesare," she murmurs softly, not wanting to speak loudly and disturb the artificial calm of the room. She aches to touch him more but she stays still, letting him do what he wishes.

He glances up, mischief in his eyes at the thought of her holding back when he can see all she wants to do is pull him closer, make him act. He lays another gentle kiss to her skin, this time at the inside of her arm, crooked at the elbow. Soon he will not be able to hold back but for the moment, he basks in the shallow sound of her breathing and the way she trembles from holding herself still for him.

A soft sigh escapes her lips as she feels Cesare slide against her flesh. She fists the sheets to stop herself from pulling him down, aching for more. He takes her hand in his and pins it down above her head, watching her eyes glint now that he’s moving in the direction she wants him too. Straining up, she clearly wants him to kiss her so he leans into her ear and whispers, “Patientia at memini?”

"Patientia est non omne, frater," she whispers into his ear, teeth nipping his lobe.

“Ah but it is,” he says against her skin, kissing down her neck to the grooves of her collarbone, teasing the ridge with his teeth before licking over the pink mark he left behind. “You taught me that, sis.”

"I taught you many things. Better things." She smiles, pressing her hips against Cesare, urging him to keep moving.

“Such as?” he asks as he moves down over her breast, kissing around her nipple but pointedly ignoring it, even though it’s hard, begging for his attention as clearly as the rest of her. He can feel his cock twitch against her and he bites down on the thought, knowing she felt it too.

She smiles up at her brother, safe in the knowledge this is affecting him as much as her. "Pleasure, brother. You didn't learn everything from the whores."

“And you learned far too much from them,” Cesare says, remembering how she used to spy on them. He’d never imagined that one day, she would be the one to share his bed and it would be the rest of the world they feared spying.

Smiling up at her, he closes his mouth over her ignored nipple, finally paying it the attention it wanted but only briefly before he abandoned it in favour of her other breast, replicating the same pattern of teasing kisses.

Gasping, she pushes her chest up against his face, even as she remembers the nights she used to hide and watch her brother. His strength and beauty. She never thought she'd get to be on the other side. "No, some I already knew."

He chuckles into her ribs, dragging his teeth over each one in turn. “Somehow I am not surprised.”

"No? You know me well, brother." She smiles down at him as she presses her hips up again.

"Too well," Cesare admits, raising his eyes so he could watch her as his hands curl around her hips and force them back onto the mattress.

"You could never know me too well, Cesare." Reaching down, she offers her brother comfort the only way she can. Gently, she caresses his cheek, watching as his eyes close for a long moment.

"I could try," he says as her hand falls away and he kisses the inside of her thigh. "I would know you better than I know myself."

"Then the same would work for me, my love. I would know you better than myself. My body a stranger when compared to your being." Licking her lips, Lucrezia tangles her right hand into Cesare's hair, fingers twisting into the curls. Her left she brushes over her chest listlessly.

"Perhaps later," Cesare promises, placing another kiss higher up her thigh. "But for now, my being will have to wait, for my attention is wholly on yours."

Lucrezia's legs fall open a little more and she shivers as the air falls on her wet cunt, the cooler air pleasant on her slick, heated skin. She watches Cesare look from her cunt to face. Before he can look away, she moans, telling him how much she needs him.

Keeping eye contact, he gives her what she wants, licking a long stripe from her entrance up to her clit before trailing back down again, keeping her lips spread open with gentle fingers. He could almost taste her desperation; feel her need against his tongue as she rocked her hips up into his mouth.

Lucrezia's head tips back and she groans, not caring about how it sounds. People may think her brother has a clever tongue when he speaks but it's nothing compared to how it is in private. She bucks against him again, breath catching when his nose presses against her clit.

Coming up for air, Cesare runs his hands up her thighs, lifting one to hook over his back, knowing that it will still not stop her trying to rise from the bed but still, it would make it easier for him to move with her hips when she did. Following his lead, he feels her other foot find a place on his back and dig her heel in, letting him know his attention has strayed long enough.

Pushing his hair back from his face, he leans into her cunt, teasing her lips again where she is dripping wet, waiting for him. Hands clinging to her waist in another attempt to control her arching back, he circles her clit with his tongue before quickly flicking over it until she moans again, her hips fighting against the pressure he exerted on them.

"Cesare..." Lucrezia writhes at his touch. It feels like she's been asleep, her eyes closed to all but basic needs and now Cesare's breathing fire into her veins again.

Releasing his grip on her waist, he moves one hand to splay across her stomach and keep her grounded while the other he brings up to his lips, taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking them until they were slick enough to slide easily into her cunt, making her gasp and push down into his hand.

Her body aches deliciously as her cunt clenches around his fingers. She feels filled but not full. She wishes she could have more but she'll take this. Her hands fisting the sheets beside her, what she wouldn't give to touch him.

He can feel her tense but he doesn’t give in, this was about her and he didn’t intend on letting her forget that as he pulls back, replacing his mouth with his thumb and pressing his fingers deeper as he climbs up her body again, letting her pull him close and kiss him, knowing she could taste herself on his lips.

Lucrezia licks into his mouth tasting them both on his tongue and sighs happily. Her hips move with her brother’s fingers and she can feel his weight comfortingly on her. She feels content, alive.

He curls his fingers, keeping his face close to hers so he can watch every emotion that flickers over her face, reading her as easily as any book. She watches him calmly as she looks at him openly. Her love and forgiveness for him written over her face. Licking her lips she whispers his name as his fingers move inside her, warmth spreading through her as she feels her pleasure build.

Feeling she’s close, he changes the angle of his fingers, knowing just where to hit to get her to cry his name out louder, breaking the silence of the empty household. Forehead resting against hers, he lets his eyes close when hers do, lashes fluttering against the high curve of her cheek and he presses a kiss there, making her arch up into his lips again.

Breath stuttering, she drags her nails down her brother’s back. Her cunt throbs around his fingers and she cries his name out as she comes, back arching and pressing closer to him. He teases her through it, fingers steadily fucking her until she laughs and turns her head into the pillow.

She pulls him closer and licks into his mouth. Her hand drifts down to cup Cesare's cock, relishing the hot silky skin and the weight of him on her palm.

"Your turn, my love."

He smiles against her mouth. He could deny her, bring her to the brink over and over until she had forgotten every moment that had gone before them but he had promised her and the contented look on her face wasn’t one he could easily say no to. Instead he lost himself on her lips, in the gentle caress of her hand.

Her legs fall open and she urges Cesare up a little. Thumb rubbing at the places he's most sensitive she asks, "What do you want, brother?"

Pushing back her hair, he kisses her forehead, echoing his thought from the night before. "What I always want; you."

"And you have me, Cesare." Pressing a kiss to his lips she pushes at his shoulder, reversing their positions. She reaches down to gently squeeze his cock and after a moment’s thought, she shifts to press a kiss to the tip.

Feeling his cock twitch at the gentle touch, he hypocritically finds himself forcing his hips not to buck up. Keeping eye contact with her, he nods at her to go on, this is what he wants, more than anything, for a few sweet moments.

Settling between Cesare's legs and sitting on her heels she strokes the warm skin of her brother’s groin. She slides through the hair at the base of his cock before dragging twin trails across his balls. Watching his cock twitch raptly, she leans forward to lap at the liquid beading on the slit. His taste sits heavy and familiar as her own on her tongue as she sucks at the head.

Closing his eyes against her teasing touch, he casts his mind back to the night before. He could still feel her nails on him, still feel the burn of the wax even though it had long gone cold, even though the candle had burned down to nothing. He wonders now if she’ll be able to forget the burn she feels for him when he must part with her, if being free might not make it worse but he cannot bring himself to stop her, not when as he opens his eyes again he sees hers glinting triumphantly.

Pulling back she waits for Cesare to look at her before sucking a finger into her mouth. She pulls it out glistening with saliva and grins, dragging it over his balls and the soft skin behind before circling his hole. Her other hand wrapped around his cock as she watches him closely.

He pushes his hips down, trying to get her to breach him, wondering just how much she'd seen in her nights of peeping. He can't admonish her for it though, not knowing given an equal chance, he would not have been able to drag his eyes away from her.

Lucrezia smiles as he tries to push down on her finger. She wasn't entirely sure if he would let her do this but she is glad he is. Slowly, she breaches him, feeling him hot and tight around her. She wonders vaguely if that's what he feels when he breaches her. She glances up to watch him closely; she's never seen him this close while this happened. She'd only ever seen it from afar.

Tipping his head back, he relishes the burn, the way his body reluctantly gives into her, drawing her deeper. He’d never asked this of her before, in truth, he’d never asked anyone of this before but he couldn’t deny the shiver of intimacy it brought, knowing he was laid open for her now in every way. 

Gently she stokes over the base of his cock, easing the burn as asks, "Cesare? Are you okay?" 

Moving her finger inside him, she can't help but to feel closer to him. Nodding, Cesare pushes down against her hand, saying what words could not, silently asking for more.

"Pax vobis videbitis caelum faciam." Leaning down she kisses his stomach as she pulls out, looking for something to help ease her way. Eyes casting about they fall upon her small urn of olive oil. Laying a hand on Cesar's thigh for him to stay, she slips from the bed and plucks it from her table. Settling back between his legs she smiles. "Remittuntur tibi ostendere volo, frater."

Relaxing back against her pillows, he puts her trust in her, his pleasure and his pain entirely in her hands, remembering her absolution from the night before. Leaning over, she kisses him as she settles back between his legs. Leaning back on her heels, she pours oil over his cock. Coating her fingers in the excess, she pushes one inside him again. Her other hand wraps around his cock, smoothing the oil evenly over his shaft. Tipping his head back, Cesare melts into the sensation of her slick touch back and forth over his cock, the easy slide of her finger inside him. When the world doesn't come crashing down around them, he lets himself feel the peace she had promised him. 

Smiling to herself, she watches Cesare's expression change, watching him relax and fall into sensation. Humming under her breath, a favourite song of theirs, she adds another finger inside him as she uses her thumb to tease over the ridge. The slow build of pleasure twists more intensely inside him as she teases him expertly. Groaning lowly under his breath, Cesare pushes down into her hand again, needing more, needing her.

Leaning down, Lucrezia kisses him softly before speaking softly. "More, brother?"

Reaching down to stroke over her wrist, he nods, looking at her intensely. "Always."

Smiling, she lifts his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles as if she were blessing him. Laying his hand on his stomach, she adds a third finger into him, stretching and curving them as she uses the oil to ease her hand stroking his cock.

Groaning at the burn, Cesare rolls his hips to meet her hand, keeping himself balanced between the two pleasures, seeking more of both. "Sister..."

"Brother?" Leaning down she kisses his chest, teasing wax with her teeth as she strokes him.

Stroking her hair, unable to keep himself from touching her, he tilts her head up, kissing her gently as she works his cock, setting him dangerously close to the edge. "Don't ever stop."

In that moment he didn't know if he was talking about her touching him, kissing him, loving him or calling him brother. Perhaps it was all of it and more. Perhaps it was everything or nothing at all. He no longer knew.

"Never, my brother, my heart and soul." She speeds the fingers in him, stroking the sensitive spot in him constantly as she equally speeds the hand on his cock. Smiling, she nuzzles his cheek and whispers against his lips as she kisses him chastely, "Come now Cesar, I wish to see you wrapped in pleasure."

His gut twists at her words, pleasure flooding through him, his body bending to her will as he comes with a muffled groan over her hand. "For you."

"My beautiful Cesare." Smiling, she kisses him as she works him through his orgasm, knowing when to stop through experience honed instinct. Pulling her down into a deep kiss, Cesare closes his eyes, basking in the peace that she brought him.

"My brother..." She picks at the wax, peeling a little from his chest. Smiling at his closed eyes she presses little kisses over his jaw and neck, licking at his Adams apple with a content sigh. "Do you wish for further absolution?"

“Always,” Cesare answers, reversing their positions so that he could kiss her neck, marking her skin with bites, sucking at the gentle skin to bruise it, claiming his way down her body to make his intentions clear.

Making herself comfortable, she wiggles against the pillows and sheets with a giggle. Her fingers curl in Cesare's luxurious hair with a sigh.

Pressing a kiss to her belly, he spreads her legs out and settles between them, stroking the inside of her thighs. "And I thought I'd never see Heaven twice in one day..."

Smiling she lays her hands beside her. "Brother, you have always spoken passionately, like a poet. But your tongue has another purpose, I believe."

Chuckling into her skin, he bites at her hip, teeth dragging over the bone. “And I reiterate, patience is a virtue, sweet sister.”

Glancing up at her, he bows his head to her cunt once more, his fingers spreading her open beneath his mouth as he licks over deep pink skin, already slick where she was so wet, so eager to have him again after their first time, so long ago it seemed now. But that would not be this morning, not with the early dawn fleeting away into the day proper and the town waking up with it. He couldn’t help but share her impatience with that as he lapped over her clit, tongue dancing over the most sensitive point, determined to bring her the same pleasure and peace she had brought him, twice fold.

Gasping, her hands reach up to clasp the sides of her pillow. Her hips rock and jump as Cesare plays her expertly, knowing exactly where to touch and how to please her most.

"We were never ones for letting virtue get between us, dear brother." Blinking, she forces her eyes to remain open and watches the dim but strengthening light paint over his body. Her back arches as she moans desperately, her body aflame with passion and bliss once more as she takes in the beautiful man before her.

"Virtue perhaps not but scandal on the other hand..." He grins as he sucks harder at her clit, making her cry out again loudly enough for the whole household to hear, the sound music to his ears, like the sweet singing of angels. Burying his face in her cunt, he devours her whole as though he were Hades eating her soul for their sins.

Gasping, she strokes up her chest to play with her breasts. "Oh brother, scandal follows our family wherever we go."

Biting her own lip, Lucrezia whimpers as her thighs shake. "Cesare..." She reaches down to curl her fingers into his hair as she moves against his mouth, gentler than before.

Smiling into her skin, he renews his efforts, tasting every part of her one last time before returning his attention to her clit. His fingers stroke down over her lips before sinking inside her again, her slick cunt drawing them in as he licks over her clit like a man starved.

Breath shuddering with effort and pleasure, she whispers his name over and over as she comes again, easier than the first time. Her back arches and legs shake as she bucks into his touch, simultaneously trying to get more and shying away with overloaded senses.

Flicking his eyes up to her, watching closely, he licks her through it until she pushes him back, too sensitive to bear it anymore. Reluctantly he lays his head against her hip bone, idly stroking over her cunt while he watches her float on pleasure, knowing she could not take a third death.

Eyes closed against the growing dawn of a new day, she smiles happily. The thoughts of a day without this closeness and grief gnaw at her but they aren't much bother for now.

Humming under her breath, she reaches down to stroke over his hair.

Closing his eyes, he longs to go back to sleep but he knows he cannot. Instead he kisses his way back up to her lips, spending a moment on them before he props himself up on his elbow. "Will you have me again tonight, if I come to your bed?"

"Mmm, of course my love. I couldn't ever turn you away." She reaches out to stroke over the hair curling around his ear.

He smiles into her skin, stroking over her neck before pressing a kiss to her pulse point. "Then I should be away, my love."

She knows that Cesare is correct but she can't help pouting at his words. "If you must go, kiss me well to fortify me against the trying day I shall likely have. And as a promise for tonight." Her fingers curl into his hair more as she urges his mouth to hers.

Kissing her passionately, as though he could make it last the whole day, he pressed into her body again, his reluctance returning before he forces himself to break away from her lips. "Tonight, I promise."

Stroking over his lips she nods. "Then I hope this dark and heavy day races quickly to its end. You will be my solace today, I already know that." Squeezes his hand before letting go. " Will I see you at breakfast, brother?"

Slowly dragging himself up, he kisses her one last time, nodding. "I'll see it to."

Sat alone in the centre of what is now no longer a marriage bed, she pulls her legs up to her chest with her blankets. Wrapping herself up she watches him dress. The dried wax slowly being covered before she has to watch him leave her entirely, leaving her with her grief and head full of emotion.

"See that you do, I'll need you close."

Stealing one last glance from the doorway, Cesare nods curtly, one last lingering pang of guilt passing through him but he's no longer sure if it was for taking her husband away from her or for taking himself away too. "I'll return as soon as I decently can, sister."

Smiling softly, she nods. "I know you will, brother. I love you." She smiles wider as he says it back but as she watches him slip through the door, it slides away. It really will be a hard day today. Lying down, she presses his pillow to her face, breathing him in before pushing herself up and showing her face to the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there may be more to this sooner or later but until then it can stand alone <3

**Author's Note:**

> We are in the process of writing a second part for this but in the meantime, it can standalone <3


End file.
